Dangers of Lipgloss
by glitters and gold
Summary: You can try on her clothes, but you'll never fill her shoes.
1. Puzzle Pieces

_**I've developed some kind of fascination with Drew. Although Riordan doesn't write anything redeeming about her, I'm going to choose to believe that that's just Piper's bias. I'm not saying she's an angel, and I'm not saying I think she has a heart of gold buried under all that makeup, but I do think there's something inside that few people don't take the time to notice. So, there are no guidelines for this at all. Some may be one-shots, some may be songfics, drabbles, freeverse, many different perspectives, many different genres... but they all will involve Drew. Enjoy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Dangers of Lip Gloss: Puzzle Pieces<em>

Summary: The tale of a pretty girl is classic. But if you look deep enough, which few do, you find that it's never the whole story.

Chapter Note: My sister thought this was about vampires. Um... it's not ;p

Song Choice: _Tied Together With a Smile, _Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Girls with jealousy in their eyes. Prettypretty boys with fangs hiding behind those sparkling smiles. Sweet lip-gloss kisses and whispered nothing's from infatuated nobodies. The face of an angel, the body of a goddess, and a heart of stone.<p>

They all fall together to form the perfect picture of the mean girl with the pretty face.

There's only a few pieces that just don't fit. The pieces with jagged edges and bloodstains that run along the edge. They ruin the puzzle; shatter the image.

So, you gather them up; stowing them away where they'll never see the light again. And sometimes, when the Fates grant you a dreamless sleep, you can almost forget about them.

Almost.

There's loose ends in your story, and the strings holding you together are fraying at the edges, but you won't ask for help.

You're stronger than that.

With each patch you place over a new crack, you feel your spirit break further, but you'll keep going. You'll pick your head up, you'll put on your makeup, you'll take a deep breath, and you'll keep going.

You're stronger than this. You know you are.


	2. New

_XxTheAngstyOnesxX:_ Well, I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one. I fought it for awhile; I've had this idea for forever. But it started writing itself, one one-shot at a time, and I decided it was time. Oh, _rainyday__.dreams_ is amazing, isn't she? She made _my _disease worse too ;p Thanks for your review =]

* * *

><p><em>The Dangers of Lipgloss: New<br>_

Summary: She sets out with the right intentions; they just seem to get twisted along the way.

Chapter Note: Metaphor, darlings ;]

Song Choice: _Love Drunk, _Boys Like Girls

* * *

><p>There's something so rewarding about a new thing. It's all shiny; fresh and unused. It simply <em>begs <em>her to grab it; to stretch out her hands and claim it as her own.

So she does.

She turns it over in her palms, letting the feeling of it seep into her veins. She hungrily drinks it in, because just one touch is never enough. She's not greedy; she just wants _moremoremore._

It becomes her favorite, and slowly, the old one sits in the corner, collecting dust as it fails to achieve her attention yet again.

It doesn't stay new for long.

It's a subtle change; a quiet slip that she pretends not to notice, because she doesn't want it to happen _again._

It dulls. The sparkles fade. The sweetness drifts away, carried off in the wind _farfar _away.

Sometimes she cries over it. Sometimes she feels a pang when she turns her back. Sometimes she doesn't want to leave it, but she always does, because there's always something better; something fresher; something _new._


	3. Slut

_ATrueGryffindor: That is very possible; it happens to me sometimes ;P It wasn't really intended to be obvious, but I get what you're saying. It was talking about boys, and how she starts off fascinated by them, but then she finds one that's more exciting, and forgets about the other. Thanks for your review, and your honesty! ;)_

_WishingOnAFallingStar: Yes, it's so true. Sadly, this happens with my story ideas a lot ;p Thank-you for your review! :)_

_XxTheAngstyOnesxX: Haha, yeah, I guess it is. I love the song, and the band! I have a playlist specifically for this story, and I was really excited when I hit shuffle and that one popped up ;) Yeah... Piper is a Mary Sue, simple as that. Drives me crazy. Thanks for the revieww =)_

* * *

><p><em>The Dangers of Lipgloss: Slut<br>_

Summary: "Slut" is just "lust" rearranged, and you sure as hell know you're not the only one guilty of lusting.

* * *

><p>You're not an <em>idiot. <em>You hear the rumors. You feel the stares.

It amazes you how much time goes into it; they might as well sit around and plan it. They're vultures; scavengers; cowards; and they wait for you to weaken on your own, because they're too lazy to break you themselves.

They take aim as soon as they see a fracture in the shell that you've put up over the years. And they stare and snicker, hiding their malice behind those stellar smiles.

And you're not gonna lie; you used to cry, and you still remember the days when every breath hurt.

It's still not over. In the back of your mind, you know it'll never be over. But you realized that while they think they're ripping you apart, they're only building you higher. Every insult; every smirk is a brick that's helped make you who you are.

There are no more fractures in your shell, because you know they'll always be the _sweetlittlechaste _ones, and you'll always be known as the slut of Cabin Ten. But, honestly?

At least you're _real._


	4. Irony

_WishingOnAFallingStar17: Well, Angsty over there already gave you your answer, if you didn't notice (an answer which was totally perfect, by the way), but I'm going to go ahead and explain anyway... she may be a slut, but at least she's being herself and not pretending to be something she isn't, like the people who pretend to be all sweet, but are really horrible people inside. Thanks for reviewing!  
><em>

_XxTheAngstyOnesxX: Haha yes, there is ;) Yes, I believe so. And it sort of _is _bullying, in a way... gossip and rumors are classified as bullying, I believe. It's true. And no worries... I am _so _hypocritical__ myself. Thanks for yet another review! :) I know everything by All Time Low. No exaggeration; everything. They are my favorite band everr *heart* ;) That specific song, and probably tons of others will be showing up._

* * *

><p><em>The Dangers of Lipgloss: Irony<br>_

Summary: Midnight conversations will always have their place in her memory.

* * *

><p>The sheets are too scratchy and the bed is too cold. The harpies are chatty tonight. Peter is snoring and Melissa is talking in her sleep again, and Drew is positively miserable.<p>

And she knows it's against the rules and the harpies are close by, but she just can't take it anymore. The air feels heavy and it's pressing on her chest, and claustrophobia settles on top of her. She's so desperate to get out that she forgets she's supposed to be quiet, but it doesn't matter because she's pretty sure her newfound siblings could sleep through anything.

Drew flings the door open and steps outside, drinking in the night air hungrily. She sits down on the dewy grass right outside the cabin door. She shivers as her bare legs touch the cool earth, but it feels good against her burning skin. The harpies are walking away from her, their backs turned, so she allows herself a few deep breaths. She's so wrapped up in calming herself down that she doesn't hear the cabin door open behind her, and almost doesn't notice her half-sister sit down next to her.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Silena asks quietly, focusing on Drew with her pretty blue eyes.

"Just needed some air," Drew says dismissively.

She gently nods her blond head, hair falling perfectly around her face, with not even a touch of bed-head in her soft waves. "I know the feeling. It can get pretty tight in there."

The silence is almost as thick as the humidity in the air.

"Sure you're okay?" Silena presses.

"I'd tell you, but I don't want the whole camp to find out," Drew snaps, then winces at Silena's hurt expression.

"Drew, I was just—"

"Concerned," Drew finishes for her, seeing the word forming on her lips. "I know."

And then she feels like a total bitch, because here she is, mocking the one person whose come to help her for as long as she can remember. And maybe she is a total bitch, but that can't be helped now.

"Yeah," Silena sighs. "I just... I'm good at reading people, Drew. And I can tell you've got some things you're running from."

"I guess so."

"Just... Don't make yourself more alone than you have to be, okay?"

"I don't really know what you mean," Drew confesses.

"Sometimes when you're by yourself, problems seem a whole lot bigger than they really are," Silena tells her. "Don't stay out too late," she adds, hopping up and hovering by the door. "and don't forget that I'm here if you need to talk."

"Th-thanks, Silena," Drew whispers. "I'll remember that."

And she does. The irony of it all is that after Silena's already gone is when Drew needs to talk to her the most.


	5. Standing

_Sansuri: Yeah, poor thing *bursts into sobs.* Thanks ;) I try, I try._

_rainydaydreams: Well hello there. Thanks so much!_

_Star*: That's a really good point. Surely if she was so awful she'd have a bit of a rep. Well, I don't really think that's what she meant... I see her as deeper than we all give her credit for, and since she's so good with feelings, she'd probably have something like that to say. Well, in third it's talking about Drew as "she." And in second it's talking about Drew as "you." It will always be Drew ;) Thankss_

_optimistic pessimism: __Thanks, that's what I was hoping for :)_

_kittenxxkisses: Yeah, I'm sure it did. When Drew went and trashed Silena, it made me think she was just hurt. And wouldn't you be, if your sister back-stabbed you? __Leo/Drew is cute :) Percy/Drew is fun as a crack-pairing, but I might actually die if _anything _like that ever happened._

_XxTheAngstyOnesxX: I DISAGREE WITH HIS PORTRAYAL OF HER TOO._ _Which really doesn't make sense, 'cause he's the one who _created _the character in the first place, bu_t IT IS STILL UNACCEPTABLE. _I'm sure she doesn't hate Silena, just jealous of her awesome relationship and hurt by her betrayal. And who wouldn't be, really? My favorite Linkin Park song... jeez, that's a toughie. Um... _New Divide, _possibly?_

_Aariya: Thank you, thank you :D Well, nobody really knows what Silena looks like, apparently not even Rick Riordan, because first she's described with black hair and blue eyes, and then dark hair and brown eyes, and then as a blonde with blue eyes. So either she can change her appearance because she's all daughter-of-Aphrodite like that, or maybe Rick just needs to make up his mind :P_

* * *

><p><em>The Dangers of Lipgloss: Standing<em>

Summary: You're just so _perfect _and _pretty _and _Piper._

Chapter Note: First chapter written in first person :D ooh, exciting.

Song Choice: _Stronger, _Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p>You've taken it all, haven't you?<p>

The boy&&the cabin&&the r/e/s/p/e/c/t

And all it took was the sight of your _prettypretty_little face

Well baby, I'm still s.t.a.n.d.i.n.g

And don't think I'll forget

What did you expect, _honey?_

That I'd just curl up&&**die, **_honey?_

I don't need _boys_

Or cabins

Or r:e:s:p:e:c:t

You can _have _them

Because you're so _perfect_and_pretty_and**Piper**

And _baby_

I'm still

s

t

a

n

d

i

n

g

So don't you think for a s/e/c/o/n/d that I'll forget


	6. Strategy

_The Innocent Little Human: that's because it's not really a story, it's a bunch of drabbles/one-shots/freeverses about Drew._

_Star*: yeah, she's rather annoying. And so horrifyingly Mary Sue!_

_Last Girl Standing: Aww, thanks ;) yeah, that's part of what makes her so cool. Ohmygosshh, that's brilliant! I'm soo using that, hope you don't mind ;)_

_optimistic pessimism: Yeah, that's rarely done with non-stories, ya know? It's kinda different, but it just fit the theme better, I think._

_Daughter of Oceanus: Oh, I know, she so rocks. I'm glad I inspired you! ;)_

_Time2Wake: then I guess my mission is complete! Just kidding, of course. Well, kinda. I don't hate Piper, I just think she's Mary-Sue, annoying, and strongly dislike her. Sorely disappointed with Rick's creation, 'cause she coulda rocked._

_Aariya: Pretty much everyone reading this agrees with your opinion, including me. I suppose I am... see, I already an betaing for LiveLoveTwix27. But the work is not overwhelming... so... yes, I am._

_kittenxxkisses: Ohmygoodnessohmygoodness, thank you! :) I know; he really screwed up. She could've been such an awesome character. Hopefully MOA will bring some redemption? No, not a fail, it has potential, really! ;) thanks again!_

* * *

><p><em>The Dangers of Lipgloss: Strategy<em>

Summary: Annabeth's not the only one with a plan.

Chapter Note: Very very slight femslash. Credit goes to Last Girl Standing for the idea.

* * *

><p>It sometimes amazes Drew how much they can get away with at camp. Where the Stolls even gets so much alcohol from, she will never know. Usually it was vodka, sometimes wine, sometimes beer; whatever they could get their hands on. And it really didn't matter; if you could get drunk from it, it was good enough.<p>

Only certain kids knew of the little hangout in the secret room connected to Cabin Eleven. Certain kids as in the slutty ones, the crazy ones, the partiers, and the badass ones. No one would dare tell a soul from say, Demeter, or gods forbid: Athena.

Which is part of the reason Drew's mouth drops open when she sees the blonde strategist in the corner. At first, she thinks Percy must have tipped her off, being a rather frequent visitor. But what would he gain out of that? Annabeth would murder him. She must've heard from Luke.

The other part is that Annabeth is slightly tipsy. A laugh bubbles up inside Drew, and her mind is already working up a million things she could get Annabeth to say or do, even without using charmspeak. All she would need is a camera, and she's got blackmail and a new slave for life.

And she's making her way over there, when the third part hits her: Annabeth's kind of hot. Sexy, even. And alone; one of the few in the room whose not already attached to someone.

Well, that settles it. Drew is going over there.


	7. Piles and Strings and Lovely Things

_HeartOfCaramel: Oh gawd, thank you! Thanks, but like I said, all credit goes to Last Girl Standing [insert shameless broadcasting of her brilliant story here]. I absolutely do not mind at all; I'm actually really excited for it! LET'S START A DREW REVOLUTION. I am so not a fan of Piper either, so ya know, this is so fun to write ;) thanks again._

_Aariya: Oh, I do so hate it when fanfiction does that. It decides it wants to act stupid WAY TOO MUCH._ _Not a biggie that it's anonymous... I've realized that most reviews I get are anonymous anyway. I'm just happy you're here, reviewing, at all ;) Spacing worked fine, dearie. And yes... I mean, I do honestly love all reviews, but sophisticated ones are usually the best ;) I know, right? I so would too. Of course I reply... it just wouldn't be _polite. _I think some writers get so little reviews because they don't make it known that they appreciate them, ya know? Annoys the heck out of me when I give a well-rounded, REALLY NICE AND LONG review, and get ABSOLUTELY NO REPLY. It's almost as bad as posting something you've worked really hard on and getting no reviews at all. That REALLY sucks. I do apologize for this long winded rant... ranting is sorta kinda something that I do a lot *sheepish chuckle.* I am a ranter who rants, so rant I will._

_The innocent little human: Thanks, I liked that one a lot too ;) Drew does have a rather biotchy side to her, doesn't she? *devilish chuckle.*_

_kittenxxkisses: Yeah... I picture most Aphrodite kids as bi. If anyone would be convinced that love goes both ways, it would be children of love. As for Annabeth... well, no. Definitely not no. I cannot handle a Drew/Annabeth that's not unrequited. Unless, of course, our lovely blonde happens to be drinking to forget her troubles. And then we can have some FUN. *another devilish chuckle.* I am fully convinced that Drew is a bitch, but not in the bitchy way Piper describes her. More in the smart-ass overly-confident biotchy way of bitchiness. Ah. Bitch. What a lovely word to dissect. Oh, totally, I am a sucker for all Percabeth shippiness. Accept for sapfests, because, ew, no. Just no, ya know? That's like a love RECTANGLE you just mentioned. That would be like... like... well I suppose rectangles must connect. I'll bring it full circle (full rectangle?) and make Reyna all lesbian-awesome. But I am not fully ready to take on the complexity of rectangles, because I fail geometry. So, ya know. The woes of writing romance! I VERY MUCH like the idea of Drew/Leo, but I __ LACK PROPER INSPIRATION. All in due time. It's okay, overuse all you would like. I overuse words, have you noticed? Talk about rambling. PSSHHTT._

_Last Girl Standing: OHMYGOD I LOVE YOU TOO! But I am, unfortunately, in a heated relationship with my writing. It's getting serious. There will probably be much more, BECAUSE I AM UTTERLY HOOKED ON THE BRILLIANTNESS OF THEM. Oh, yes._

* * *

><p><em>The Dangers of Lipgloss: Piles and Strings and Lovely Things<em>

Summary: She's nothing if not experienced.

Chapter Note: I so desperately need to cover another aspect of Drew. I WILL GET THERE, STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES.

Song Choice: _Stutter, _Maroon 5

* * *

><p>It's not that she's a heartbreaker.<p>

Well, not _really, _anyway. Guys are just so ignorant and stupid and emotionless and unromantic and _annoying _that it's hard not to find something wrong with them sometimes. A lot of times. Because there is _always _something wrong with guys that date Drew, because she is _Drew, _and using and abusing and bitching and whining is what she does and absolutely must do_, _and that is enough said.

It's just that hair tossing and bright smiling and quick heated kisses is what she does best. She knows exactly how fast to move the relationship along so he doesn't get bored, but leaving enough time that he spends several weeks fantasizing about her. And she has the tipping point mastered, and she knows exactly what sounds to make and where to touch and how to move.

Then before she knows how deep she's gotten herself, the ex-boyfriend box under her bed is slowly piling up and apparently attempting to reach Olympus, and there's this frighteningly long string of bleeding heart pieces trailing after her, and gods will these boys get some _dignity _already and quit their patheticness? But she'll keep going, because she is _Drew _and that is what she _does_ and absolutely must do.

Boys are hesitant and girls are jealous and haters are hating, but hearts keep breaking and she'll keep right on faking until she finds the perfect boy and it doesn't have to be an act anymore, because she is _Drew _and that's what she _does _and absolutely _must do._


	8. Summer

**rainydaydreams:** Oh, yay, now I can type your name without having to get rid of excess periods. Thank you so muchh :D

**The innocent little human:** I'm sure everyone who can stand to read through a Drew story has at least a little bit of Piper issues. I despise her and it is just that simple. Which is what inspired me to love Drew. LOVE HER AND NEVER LET HER GO. Because she is Drew and she makes me write faster and gives me inspiration. But you don't care about any of that and you certainly didn't ask for my opinion because OBVIOUSLY you already know it or you wouldn't even be here. So I'm just gonna say THANKYOU and shut up, mmkay?

**starlit wishes:** 'Course she will. 'Cause she's just perfectlyamazinglikethat. Mmm. So thanks, on behalf of me as well as Drew, because I am her advocate and SHE MUST BE UNLEASHED.

**Aariya:** Oh, YOU again. Just kidding. You know I love you. I can't give you a proper word because that qualifies as bragging, and bragging? What? ME, bragging? NEVER! Oh. And yes, boys are stupid. Sexist comment, but y'know, I have grounds for such accusations. So I'll go ahead and say MOST boys CAN BE stupid. She's my baby too. She's everyone's baby. SO DREW PARENTS, UNITE! Which reminds me of Power Rangers. I loved that show. Aah, thank you Aariya dearest. You're quite possibly the best, like, ever.

**The Firefly Meteor Shower:** Really? I almost didn't put that line in there. Too overused; cliche. But I suppose to each their own. Except that it's not because I'm the writer so HA. But I did write that line, didn't I? So I suppose I'll thank you for liking it and then leave it alone. Well. My sister has a group of... stuff that she has from previous or current boyfriends. I call it the "Boyfriend Corner." Because she simply will not throw anything out. Seriously. She even keeps plastic bags and wrapping paper that the gifts came in. And it made me feel all special and original to put that in there. I think the idea of keeping everything is stupid and my sissy's is really not that big, but you see, my sister does not get around the way Drew does. So I imagine Drew's would be simply enormous. Perhaps we have similar musical taste(s), hmm? But that doesn't even make sense because just because it inspired me doesn't actually mean I listen to it. Well actually I will listen to anything and everything except raunchy mainstream pop, but I needed some raunchiness in order to be inspired to write some of these, because I am, shockingly enough, really not this sex crazed. But anyway. Holy tangent. Umm... thanks! :)

**Last Girl Standing:** Ahh, yes. Go on, really, go on. Just kidding. You've said enough ;) so thank youuu!

**kittenxxkisses: **wait. I did reply to this. I know I did. Ohmygosh I'm so confused right now. Whatever. Well that's a rather interesting picture. I wasn't actually picturing it to be honest. Just typing. I do that, y'know. And I'm sure they would. Wouldn't they? Y'know, that was very well put. I never really thought about it that way. I mean, I did, but I didn't use words like "sap" and "fluff." So my thoughts weren't actually as coherent as you just put it right there. So I appreciate that statement and I will be happy to quote you on that. And crying isn't sap. Everyone deserves to cry over that. That's pretty messy stuff, right there, y'know? And she's waywayway too prideful for that. I cannot wait for their witty third-person bantering in Mark. Won't it be so fun to read about them as a couple? Because we never actually got a glimpse of them together. And I'm so ridiculously excited. Math sucks. Except my teachers really good this year so it's not so bad. But yeah, I'm a literature gal myself, and all that. I'm so with you on the pleasure that comes from dissecting things. I dissected a pig once. It was quite possibly the coolest thing I've ever done. Except a girl threw up and that kind of ruined it for me. But that is just a small detail. I like squids. I must suggest this. How exciting. And darling, if you're training to be a vet, I'm sure you'll get to slice open all sorts of fun stuff ;)

**Drawing On Converse:** Well thanks and all that, reviews are so very _exciting. _I welcome you. Because this is where I come to be my twisted-minded Drew-loving slut-supporting self that I am not in real life. If that makes sense. I never make sense.

**LunaPadma: **I agree, oh, I do agree. Well I understand this straight-girl-love more than you might expect, seeing as everyone here has got a similar issue. Unless there was a guy reading it, which I doubt. So, Luna, I welcome you to the Drew club. All people who come to their sense and see the mispotrayal are welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

**Summary: **Nothing simple ever looks simple, and that's a simple truth Drew detests.

**Chapter Note:** I'M OUT. FOREVER. (Actually no, not until next year, shut up, okay?) And also, I've gone a bit crazy with the image manager. I'll probably change this story's "cover" several times, but I'm really liking Mona for now.

And what is this I hear about Drew now having a last name? FINALLY, DUH.

* * *

><p>Summer has always been Drew's season. She's in her element, beaches and bikinis and sunglasses. No responsibilities, no <em>books, <em>no exploding classrooms and detentions.

_That _is summer. _Real _summer. Drew is not exactly sure what these Camp Half-Blood wackos are _thinking, _exactly, but she's pretty damn sure they don't know how to do summer. How to really, actually _do summer._ Even her _siblings _seem to be having an issue with it.

Well, she doesn't give an actual fuck about it. She's not _training, _she's not _planning, _and she sure as hell isn't _working_. Not that Drew does that in _any _season; that would ruin her metaphoric manicure, of course. Still. There are times to relax and there are times to pick up the pace.

She doesn't care how many people join her, but she's wearing her favorite bikini and she's painting her toenails and laying out on the beach with sunglasses and a magazine. She dares them to question her.

The boys certainly aren't complaining.


	9. Contradictory Kind of Girl

**Star*: **As of late? Isn't it as of _early? _You've been 'round here in our Drew fandom-within-a-fandom kind've awhile, no? Well, see, most characters deserve Drew's bitchiness. Like Piper. And, possibly, Lacy. I have a theory about Drew's reason for being bitchy, which is, COINCIDENTALLY ENOUGH, what this next chapter is about. Hmm. No, it's not bad, that's what makes a story so enthralling. Well. Most of it. In my opinion. I don't claim to be experienced, just here. I rather like your metaphor about the satyrs. I'm going to use that, okay? Okay.

**Last Girl Standing: **Will I? How exciting. Drew stuff is all good. Except when it's not but y'know and all that.

**Aariya: **SWEETIE, I KNOW THE FEELING. Thank you for saying that, actually, because I've been having this feeling quite often and I DON'T LIKE IT. Don't envy, doll. I do nothing special.

**kittenxxkisses: **I cry when I get angry too. But you feel all stupid anyway because you know no one really believes that. Yes. I know. ANDOHMYGOSHIKNOWI'MSOEXCITEDICAN'TEVENTELLYOUKATDARLING! Except Rick is still on my baddie list because WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, WE GET A FIRST CHAPTER AND NO REUNION? _NO REUNION! _I'm losing it here, Kat, losing it I tell you. It's like yeah, sure, why not, go and rekindle my obsession just to bring my hopes crashing down! But anyway, at least it starts before their meeting, not after. I really did think it was going to start after and I was going to lose it. Really truly lose it and never find it again. As for your question: I would, and I _do, _say nothing. Because I am quite often in this position and I've learned that my friends obviously must know I'm smarter than they are (conceited as it may sound, it's really not bragging if it's true. Unless it is. Oh well.) and if their self-esteem is suffering they should know better than to ask. I face nerd problems quite daily. It's rather awful. Too bad I have yet to go to a school for superfreakygenuis kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Contradictory Kind of Girl<strong>

**Summary: **You really can't treat someone like that and expect they're not going to fight back.

**Chapter Note: **SO MAYBE I WAS A LITTLE INSPIRED BY SNOW WHITE, OKAY? Well, Kristen Stewart really wasn't as awful as I thought she'd be. AND SHE'S REALLY PRETTY, OKAY? No judging!

* * *

><p>She watches the scene unfold from her perch on Blossom's giant tree root.<p>

The feisty nymph outright hated anyone who treated her like a piece of furniture, but after Drew helped her scour paint off several of the nymphs' trunks (another ridiculous and disrespectful idea of a prank that Chiron had _severely _punished), Blossom had taken a liking to the daughter of Aphrodite. Drew liked it out by Blossom's tree. It was slightly off the premises of the archery range, but there's enough coverage from stray arrows and enough camouflage to avoid being seen. Anyway, Blossom needs company, Drew decided. Blossom is too young to wander more than twenty feet away from her life source, so she can't get out of the archery range. Even if she was, she doesn't dare cross the border of unfortunate trees before her, especially when the onslaught of new recruits come in the summertime.

The trees around Blossom are old and quiet; gnarled trunks and knotted roots tearing up the ground. They're not much for socializing, and Drew can hardly blame them. Chiron is very strict about hitting the _targets, _but the old nymphs still lose way too much sap in a year. If it were possible, Drew would've insisted they be transported to a safer location ages ago, but their roots reach too deep in the soil for it to be possible. Instead, she insists on better coverage for a shield. These are the eldest spirits in the camp, and they deserve to be respected and protected.

Drew humphs. And people called her selfish. It isn't _easy _to be the only one protesting, you know.

Blossom braids and weaves her delicate cherry blossoms into Drew's hair, while Drew learns how to make a sort of halo out of flowers and grass from Lily-Rose. Lily's fingers fly, and even though Drew is the best manicurist in the world (no, it's not because she's Asian. Racists.), she has to marvel at the speed and fluidity of the nymph's movements. She lasts about ten minutes before she hands her floppy, half-finished weave over to Lily-Rose.

"You're better," she explains. Lily blushes and tucks a blonde lock behind her pointed ears, but accepts the weave from Drew.

Drew settles for braiding Lily's hair instead, and the young nymph shifts between Drew's feet so Drew can have a better angle.

If there's anything Drew's good at, it's braiding. Aunt Lia taught her when she was little. She still remembers her Aunt Lia demonstrating on her father's eldest daughter, Ansley, in the bathroom they shared. _Asian hair, _Aunt Lia had said, _is the best hair in the world. I dare you to find something you can't do with it._

Drew had found plenty of things since then, but she decided that it really was best for braiding.

Drew finds the process methodical and... soothing. Cross, drop, pull in, cross...

That's when she hears it. It catches her attention almost immediately, jarring her out of her comfortable daze. Drew has no issue with a swear here or there, but _gods, _did that girl have a mouth.

Blossom and Lily gasp, offended. Drew giggles to herself. For creatures that were constantly chased and raped by gods, they sure could be innocent.

Either way, Drew hauls herself off the ground to investigate. Blossom and Lily fade back into their trees.

Drew creeps up behind the trunk of an elderly tree and peers out from behind it. She realizes the trucker-mouthed bitch is Samantha Kingston, which hardly comes as a surprise. Samantha is the camp's very own Regina George. Plastic slutwhorebitchdevilincarnate. Of course, no one seems to actually realize that, because Samantha is made out to be a chastesweetcaringlittle_angel. _Nothing could be further from the truth. If it wasn't for the prissy, stereotypical rich-girl name, Drew would think Samantha was raised in a barn. Or, perhaps, a strip club. Actually, the latter is more accurate, come to think of it.

Drew looks a little further, and sees Lacy. Just _taking it. _Taking Samantha's crap.

Drew seethes.

So maybe she and Lacy have a complicated relationship. Maybe Drew pushes Lacy around. It's just that Drew has theories about Lacy, and she knows the younger girl will never burst out of her shell without a push. They've never truly talked about it in depth, but when Drew looks Lacy in the eye, she knows Lacy understands. Honestly, Drew loves the girl. And there'd been more than one night when Drew had been the one to console the crying girl. Drew doesn't care what other people think of the way she treats Lacy; Lacy's feelings are the only ones that matter, and if other people simply don't understand their relationship, it's not her issue.

Nobody, _nobody, _absolutely _no one_ other than Drew is allowed to _touch _Lacy, let alone rip into her. Drew's maternal instincts or whatever you're supposed to call it kick in instantly.

She saunters over, fingers itching to claw Samantha's eyes out.

Samantha smirks. "Oh, what's this now?"

Drew raises her eyebrows testily. "Excuse me?" Her tone is dangerous, the kind she only uses when she's white-hot furious. Lacy, perhaps subconsciously, takes a small step back. Drew understands. A fight is brewing, and she _loves _it.

Because Drew doesn't lose. Ever.

"The _sisters _ganging up on me," Samantha says snidely. "How cute."

Drew feels the weight of Lacy's eyes on her; watching, anticipating. She sighs. She's dealt with Samantha, indirectly, before. She knows what this girl is capable of, and she knows that even when she wins, the devil herself isn't classy enough to admit defeat and slink away. So really, it's hardly worth it. And anyway, she doesn't want to traumatize the nymphs.

Drew flashes her most irritatingly pretty smile. "Bitch, you know it."

It's perfect, really. And Samantha just stands there, scowling, because there's really nothing you can say to that.

Drew simply grabs Lacy's hand and struts away. It's over. For today.

-x-

In her sixteen whole years, Drew has been the brunt of some very interesting rumors. Rumors like a stolen giraffe, or another one about a spiked punch bowl, and one rumor that dealt with a rather _questionable_ hot pink bra that ended up rather _mysteriously_ in a certain cabin that _coincidentally_ happens to have only one camper in it.

Drew can neither confirm nor deny these rumors (false, false, true), but the point still stands: she is quite accustomed to being gossiped about. She has learned not to care. At all. Because the truth is the truth and her reputation is of very little importance to her.

She is also pretty smart. And her grades could tell you that, even if she wouldn't.

So it takes her a grand total of five seconds to figure out exactly what is going on, and perhaps a minute to track and trace the rumor.

Gee, she wonders who started it. Drew rolls her eyes to no one in particular. So juvenile.

How Samantha even went about getting the pregnancy test to read positive, Drew doesn't even want to know. Samantha's influence runs deep in the Aphrodite cabin; no doubt she planted it where she was sure one of her "friends" would see it first, and simply hinted. Given Drew's rep, it wouldn't have been hard to do. However pathetic it may be, Drew has to admit it's pretty ingenious. And all Samantha will have to do is suggest the idea of abortion, and she's got a lifelong step-up on Drew. Samantha's probably already has a father picked out.

Well, Drew can take a rumor and a flawed reputation. And usually she's quite classy about it. But you really can't do that to someone and expect they're not going to fight back.

-x-

Really, the meanest thing you could ever do is ask the Stoll brothers for help on a prank. It's just a whole new level of _cruel _that no one should explore.

Not that Drew's conscience is bothering her; just her arms, from holding up fifty paint-filled balloons.

Oh, target spotted. Drew snickers in her head and turns to wink at Lacy. The younger girl smirks and nods, ready.

"Three, two, one..." Drew mouths.


End file.
